


What he wants from you

by purplefox



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, General Yandere sim stuff, Yukuza things and suggestions of all those dark things, dark possible ending, inspired by Yakuza vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yakuza sees dark things but her? She is something really messed up, he likes that he can use that.





	What he wants from you

**Author's Note:**

> The E is not for sex just the fucked up suggestions because of the game it is based on. No I did not go there just alerting you.
> 
> I was really hyped when I saw the vid.

It was strange because there were all sorts of kids out there but he knew that there could not be a kid like her. There were kids that had a fucked up moral centre, there were kids that had it rough, there were some kids destined for the darkness of their word but there were no kids like her.

She was born old, born different he did not know what it was, he had ceased to care either. He had run into plenty of fucked up kids along his line of work. He knew that when it came to school kids that sometimes it was best to smile and accept blessings. That to be grateful for how hormones and school rivalry worked.

And be grateful that people this evil never came after him while he had started out, when he had been vulnerable. Still no one hid like her, no one was like her even their boss was not. 

He would have never met her if it had not been for his kid brother messing up, he would have never gotten the chance and even though the kid had messed up. It was a good thing that he as the older brother had no choice but to step in, he had known from the first request that she was no simple customer, it had been in her eyes. Her reasons had sounded simple.

A bit like things he had heard before, a little harsh if he had to think the way that others thought maybe, it was fucked up that was what it was but he thrived on that sort of thing, those under him they followed his orders because that was the world they lived in.

He himself he respected his boss, admired him and he was proud of his tattoos, proud of his work, his group but her? She was the best gift he had been given and the best thing he had ever got his hands on.

She had made work for them so damn easy, he had been sort of playing with her in the beginning. Such a high number of bodies just to take out a little bitch at school? He would have done it for two but she had gotten the number no problem in a matter of days a little smile on her face when she delivered the last one. The bitch of it was that no one suspected her at all.

She had that cute little musical note hairpin in her hair and she pushed that equipment box easy as she pleased and not a single person looked at her twice. It was as if she was born to walk between worlds.

She did not flinch at the dirty work, she did not want to learn what happened to her rivals but she wanted to know that they would not be coming back either. She did not hang with his kid brother which he was ridiculously thankful for. His brother gave enough trouble but… it was better if a girl like that was perceived to be as clean as possible.

Those sorts of people became bosses. Leaders and god did they need them. To think that a girl could so easily offer her school up on a silver platter for love. In order to keep the one she loved safe from harm or poaching, god he loved it so much. It was fucked up, it was hilarious, it was beautiful and every time she messaged him about a delivery and turned up with that case with someone tranqued up inside his smile got bigger.

X

For some people all good things come to an end. For him however he waited patiently, he knew her heart was taken and honestly he was not about dipping into that in that way anyway. He knew when to stay away from dangerous waters.

Still, he was already a big brother in more ways than one, what was another sibling? It had been an afternoon that she had popped up in a gym uniform her eyes a little distant that he had looked at her arms and imagined their tattoos on them. It actually looked good in his head, that was when the plan had fully bloomed in his mind.

He had stubbed out his cigarette after their talk and coaxed her for a quick bite to eat somewhere discreet. He had covered up his shirt with his jacket, slipped on his annoying fake glasses and ruffled his hair before stepping out the alley.

Easy so, he looked just like any other business chum on the street. He had watched her from the corner of his eyes watching him, taking him in and cataloguing him. She was a predator in training that Yan-chan.

Their conversation started light and tripped right into dark but they had been comfortable with that. After he paid and she slipped off into the evening he had sent a quick text to his boss.

A girl like that, she was wasted on the normal world. She was wasted of the idiots around her, they could use a girl like her and she could keep the guy too if it came to it, no matter the state he ended up in when she finally snagged him.

X

He stooped down to chuckle at Yan-chan’s latest irritant and shook his head. The girl really did think of everything. If he was correct this one was the boy’s little sister. She was a rival he guessed but only in the way some mothers were rivals to a wife’s attempt at monopolizing attention.

Still Yan-chan was ruthless, that was why he liked her. She was perfect for them. He ignored the tears and the sobbing that made it through the gag. He was too busy trying to figure where to send the kid. She was actually sort of young and sending her overseas did not bother him at all but someone might need what blood and organs she had in her.

Yan-chan had given him a list of people in his way and he was fairly certain that they had gotten most of them. She left no stone unturned that girl. The sobbing boy had been a surprise to him because after his investigation he thought the senpai guy was pretty straight. Hell it did not even look like the guy had awakened yet, he would have snooped in the boy’s room but Yan-chan had the house staked out. He did not want to step on any toes there, girl had it bad.

But he liked that about her, she did not stand out she was not a gyaru or a cutie girl. She was not a wallflower either although people might mistake her for one. She was a calculating ruthless type of girl, the type that would use anything and anyone to get who or what she wanted. He had no illusions about what Yan-chan thought about him, he was a means to an end a resource and that sort of thinking really tickled him it made him want her in the organization more and more, the question would be how to nudge her into it.

X

One of their annoying rivals went out of business, a pretty decent loan shark but an annoying one. He had been cutting into their turf and before they could start to gear up the guy was gone. Packed up his family and ran it was only when Yan-chan flicked him a pin from the guy’s people that it clicked for him.

“Seems I owe you again.” He had sighed. “He was getting troublesome.” How she had even known that was beyond him but she seemed to be a bit well connected herself, of course she could have always stumbled across the information.

“He was in the way.” She had answered simply. “His daughter went to my school.

_ Went _ ? He was tempted to ask just because. Instead he flicked open his wallet and  thumbed over a few thousand yen. She deserved it. “How about you get yourself some new uniforms and some food? Your parents aren’t back yet right?”

“They might not be back for quite some time.” The money disappeared from the table in a quick movement of hand. “At least I won’t need that job for a while now.”

“So how is the cleanup going? Cops still sniffing around?”

“Doesn’t matter.” She dismissed. “I know what I’m doing.” She most certainly did. “But there are some teachers that I would like to have disappear and a nurse.”

“How old? I’ve got some requests for some adult organs.” He chewed on the unlit end of a cigarette. “Hell under forty is decent but I can make do with whatever you have for me Yan-chan.”

“The nurse I want to take care of her first, soften her up at the school.” Her eyes had held his and lingered. “I know that you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“You’re so worldly Yan-chan.” He said playfully as if he was not sitting across the table from a killer but he was a killer himself. They really were two of a kind, so easily sitting together and smiling but deep inside monsters lurked with their own agenda. She was amazing. “You want to put her to work? I can do that, you want to wreck her reputation huh? I’ll get you something to soften her up.”

X

“I’m looking for someone in your school Yan-chan witness protection.” It was nice going to her for a change. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her sweatpants as they waited together by the river. “I’ll throw in an elimination for free if you help me. Isn’t Senpai’s Mom annoying? I’ll take her off your hands one step closer.” He teased.

“Exactly how do you want me to find them?” She asked softly. “And do you want them delivered alive? Drugged?”

“That’s the kind of thing this big bro likes to hear.” He smiled. “But let’s keep the cops out of it, just find them and then where they live my boys will take care of the rest, it is test season coming up Yan-chan.”

X

“New club?” She had a music note in her hair before but now she had cameras.

“The photography club has gotten suspicious and annoying.” Her stare was blank. “Better for me to observe them than having to deal with trouble later.”

“Want to send them my way? Don’t waste good bodies Yan-chan.”

“Don’t worry about that.” She watched him carefully. “The club doesn’t have that many members left anyway.” God, what a cunning little girl that was, she would be the perfect mole but even that role was wasted on her they needed something much better.

X

“Happy graduation Yan-chan.” He toasted her as her arms were unwrapped. She had not made any noise during the process, as the man who had brought her in he was ridiculously proud. The tattoos were simply beautiful. “Want a sip?” He tilted his glass in her direction.

“I don’t drink alcohol.” Her gaze went past him. “Senpai?”

“You boy is resting in the back.” In time he would come to properly appreciate the vicious sick girl he had gotten entangled with and if he did not there were plenty of drugs out there to keep him docile enough, ready to smile and laugh only for as long as he was drugged. Some secrets would be better kept secret, he was Yakuza after all. They all were now and god did those snakes look perfect on her arms just as he knew they would.

“Pleased with yourself?” She asked as she stepped past him.

“Girlie you have no idea how much.” He muffled his laugh with his drink. “I’m glad my kid brother messed up that day, you have no idea how glad I am.”

The sly smile that slid across her face then delighted him even as he felt caution slide up his spine. It was the feeling he got when the big boss got too contemplative. “Not as glad that I am.” She said softly. “I’m just glad he was willing to let me help that day… or to be exact, I’m glad that he finally noticed and trusted me enough to let me in.” She stepped further into the house her stride flowing into something graceful and deadly. 

Honestly, they were the best people to have her after all. She was way too dangerous to have out there, what if someone else snapped her up?At least they could keep her well supplied, busy and happy. Nothing mattered but senpai after all. Now they just had to keep senpai safe for her, his body and what remained of his mind. Boy had seen some fucked up things in his time after all, lost everything he cared about after all, friends, love interests. School, it was really funny when one looked at it. Fucked up and funny.

 


End file.
